


苍穹与飞鸟

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 南岛语系通行的很多岛屿原始宗教里，部落人人皆战士，而战士的灵魂与图腾象征物在死后相互转化，十分令人介意。顺便把我远古时期开的骑士们如果是飞鸟，分别都是什么鸟的脑洞拿出来晒晒太阳。





	苍穹与飞鸟

在过去与未来，真实与幻梦的夹缝间，或许存在过想象之海，海中漂浮着明珠般美丽的岛屿，是所有的鸟类都可以在这里生活的乐园。

乐园之所以是乐园，不是因为这里没有风浪，不是因为这里没有严寒和酷暑，更不是因为残忍凶暴的漂流侵略者找不到这里，而是因为岛上的神殿里生活着十二位勇敢的骑士，他们团结起来能够抵御恶劣的灾害，能够战胜所有的敌人。

骑士们守护这方净土长达千年，却并不是永生不死。他们死后灵魂会分别化作不同的飞鸟。而他们还活着的战友会仔细搜寻整座岛屿，将自己的转生成鸟的战友带回神殿，静静地等待着它活过足够的岁月，脱去鸟羽重新变为人形，再次成长为优秀的骑士。

泽菲兰会变成信天翁，他的羽毛洁白如海面的浪花，柔顺如他淡金色的额发。变作飞鸟的他如生前那样勇敢无畏，身材轻盈巧致，善于驾驭强大的气流，在风暴来临的季节里依然展翅，战友们只要来到海边，便能很容易辨认出他的所在。

韦尔吉纳会变成大雁。他的翅膀宽大有力，扇动时会产生平稳恒定的气流，让所有跟在他身后的同伴们倍感轻松。落地时他的羽翼又会成为弱小者的庇护，坚韧厚实足以抵御凛风与寒潮。他永远是雁群中那只可靠的领头雁。

沙里贝尔会变成红鹳。他刚诞生时是白色的，之后经过修行般的漫长考验，在湾流与浅水中捕捉到足够的虾蟹与三文鱼，他的羽毛便会逐渐变成火焰般的红色。他永远都是鸟群中最厉害的那只红鹳，所以他的颜色也永远是最鲜艳的，同伴们一眼便能在满目的云霞中捕捉到他。

格里诺会变成喜鹊，是黑色而不是灰色的那种。他安静地停在树枝上时，阳光会在那光滑的黑羽尖落下蓝紫辉映的光泽，显得高雅又贵气，同时拥有连鹰隼都不敢轻易冒犯的战斗力。与他那些善于建造的鸟中同类不同，格里诺比起筑巢更爱拆家。同伴们就是凭着这点，每次都能在满地狼藉中找到他。

阿代尔斐尔会变成琴鸟。他有两根长长的如细剑般纤致的尾羽，其间装饰着许多柔软飘逸的白绒，在轻风中舞蹈时如棕榈树的扇叶摇摆。他的美丽让他颇受青睐，身边来来往往地总是围绕着许多雌鸟，这让发现他的踪迹变得十分容易。

波勒克兰会变成金雕。他的眼睛仍然是冷淡的琥珀色，锐利又敏感，视野中任何动态皆能尽收眼底，刚劲有力的翅膀承载着他逆着气流盘旋在树林之上，尖锐的利爪让他得以轻松将猎物捕获至高空。找到他不难，麻烦的是要如何将这桀骜的生物引至神殿之中。

奥默里克会变成乌鸦。即使化为飞鸟，他也是其中最聪明的类别，他的羽毛和他原本的发色别无二致，漆黑如夜晚静谧的海面，万千智慧与思想被禁锢在鸟类的轮廓中，或许仍有些记忆与本能在血液中相承。有时并不需要大家特意去寻找，他便会自己循着直觉停驻在神殿外的树上。

盖里克会变成山雀。变成飞鸟的他仍拥白色的羽毛，并且依旧是那样毛茸茸的，憨态可掬的样子，看上去十分可爱，甚至有种能够随便欺负的错觉。但实际上他却凶猛无比，经常挑战比自己大很多的鸟类。作为鸟类和作为骑士的他面对死亡的次数都是战友中最多的，好在他有个十分聪明的好友，每次都能够轻松地从头顶叽叽喳喳的雀群中感知到他。

埃尔姆诺斯特会变成雷鸟。他的羽毛是灰色和浅褐色的，好像他眼睛那样颜色浅淡，叫声就如同雷鸣般响亮，经过附近的渔民都相信他的鸣叫能够招来雷电交加的暴风雨。为了不让小岛承受凄风苦雨的摧折，他的战友们总是在乌云积聚起来前就将他带回神殿。

努德内会变成猫头鹰。他还是如常地喜欢在夜间思考，喜欢在黑暗中观察，享受孤独与静默的世界，可当他的振翅音在月下响起时，不幸被的遇难者便会明白为何要将鸮类划分为猛禽的一种。他是战友中最难识别的，只有与他智慧相等的好友才能摸清其出没的规律，在繁星璀璨的夜晚守候在树林中等他。

让勒努会变成响蜜鴷。成为飞鸟的他还是一如既往对食材有着至高的追求，他有着超乎寻常的嗅觉，能够远远地问道空气中传来的蜂蜜甜香，然后拍打着翅膀飞往那流淌着金色溪流的泉眼。只要知道这岛上最大的蜂巢何在，就早晚会在那里等到他。

伊尼亚斯会变成燕鸢。他拥有非凡轻巧的身形，乘着气流飞翔时就如同叶子在风中飞舞般轻松，进攻退守与回转反击都易如反掌，剪刀般线条流畅的长尾是他的标志。即使认不出那是昔日的战友，他还是会因为某种熟悉感而在尊敬的前辈手中停留。

就这样，骑士们死去后灵魂变成飞鸟，飞鸟羽毛凋落后他们又重新变为骑士，战友与战友们相互寻找永不放弃，相互陪伴着等待着在这座美丽的小岛上，守候在神殿里生活了许多文字没有能够记载下来的年月。

直到某天，一个外来者将他们同时杀死，再没有谁可以去寻找那些变作鸟类的灵魂。没有守护者的神殿也崩塌为废墟，连同开始颤抖碎裂的岛屿沉没到海底深处，从此成为往来岛民歌谣中远古的图腾传说。

2018-12-28


End file.
